Smoke Gets in Your Eyes (transcript)
Transcript Fishlegs: Trader Johann's here, everybody, Trader Johann's here! Snotlout: Johann Shmohann, that guy never lets me touch any of his cool stuff. Hiccup: Well that's because last time he was here, you broke half of it! Snotlout: gasps It's my word against his. Trader Johann: I'm back! Ah, Berk! The crown jewel of the entire Archipelago! Fishlegs: Over here Trader Johann! Johann laughs Fishlegs: Oooo, what did you bring today? Trader Johann: First things, Mr. Fishlegs, treasures from every coast and every shore, like the pearls of danger. Fishlegs: Oooooo! Trader Johann: Perfect for that special lady in your life... Snotlout: You know, those could be yours, Astrid, just say the word... Astrid: Yuck! Snotlout: That's not the word! Gobber: Hmm, nope! Trader Johann: Ah, Mr. Gobber, what could I interest you in? Gobber: Why don't you wow me Johann, knock me off my feet. Trader Johann: Put me to the test, I uh, chuckles okay. Gobber: Hang on... over to a corner Gobber: What's under here? Trader Johann: Oh, nothing too exciting, just an old pile of... Gobber: Scrap metal! It's perfect! I've run out of things to pound around here! Tuffnut: Woah, It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Astrid: It's just scrap metal. Tuffnut: No, I'm talking about this mace! runs to the mace and picks it up. Tuffnut: Woah, hey mace. You wanna come home with me, don't you?' 'a high voice: Yes I do, Tuffnut, I wanna needlessly destroy other people's property with you! voice again: Oh Macey, you get me! Trader Johann: ''Gobber:'' I see you are a gentleman that recognizes quality when he sees it. This is the finest metal from the farthest reaches of the archipelago. Gobber: I'll take it all. Trader Johann: Excellent, always a pleasure, Mr. Gobber. hear a crash and all look at Snotlout. Trader Johann: Huh? drops to the deck and breaks. Snotlout: Wasn't me! Trader Johann: I really hate that kid. Gobber: Uh, Hiccup, do you think you can spare a hook, son? Hiccup: Not a problem, Gobber. [Hiccup looks at the teens ] Hiccup: Hey guys! Tuffnut: Lets do this, Macey! lifts Snotlout off his dragon Gobber: Not so fast, you, I paid good money for this scrap, I'll not have you dropping it into the ocean! yawns Woman: I got those ladles when I went to sleep and now they're gone! Sven: All my grandmother's goblets, GONE! Hiccup: Okay, what did we just walk into? Man 2: All my favorite milk jugs, gone! Hiccup: What is going on here? Snotlout: A bunch of stuff got stolen from the village last night. Astrid: And some of us are taking it pretty hard. Tuffnut: Crying Macey, Macey, Oh golly she's gone. NOOOOOO!!!! [Tuffnut points at Ruffnut] Tuffnut: You, you were always jealous of her. You knew I loved her more because I told you every so often and I wrote it in your room on the wall! Stoick: We have quite a situation on our hands, axes, shields, helmets, drinking goblets, all stolen. Hiccup: Axes, shields, helmets, drinking goblets. What do all these things have in common? Snotlout: Obviously, duh, they're all gone. Hiccup: No, they're metal, everything that's missing is metal. Astrid: Hiccup, everything we own is metal. Hiccup: It's a theory, work with me. Tuffnut: I miss the little spikes around your head... Cries Stoick: Whatever's going on, I need to find who is responsible before this panic gets any worse. Gobber: Bucket and Mulch are slapping each other with sturgeons. Stoick: What happened to their bludgeons? Gobber: Stolen, It's the sturgeon Stoick: In someways It's probably better. Hiccup: Uh Dad, what do you say you take care of this sturgeon slapping while Astrid and I do a little investigating. Astrid: Investigating? What exactly are you planning, Hiccup? Hiccup: To return to the scenes of crime and see if we can find out something about this metal theif. Tuffnut: Cries I miss her! to cry She had such a weird voice! Hiccup: Gobber, can you remember who has been here the last couple of days? Gobber: Hmm, hard to say. Business has been booming. There's only 41 shopping days left till Snoggletog, you know. Don't wait until the last minute. Hiccup: No footprints... Gobber: This metal thief won't get the best of me, I've set booby traps that are guaranteed to nab it. Astrid: What's the matter? Gobber: It would appear that I've trapped myself in my own booby, No one... move... a muscle... Tuffnut: This is where Macey was before her disappearance, quote, unquote. Ruffnut: I didn't take your stupid mace! Tuffnut: It was her favorite spot. She just loved watching the sunset, or this wall, depending on which side I left her on. Astrid: This is weird. Hiccup: Yeah, even for the twins. Ruffnut: Hey, leave me out of this one! Hiccup: Strange, no forced entry, not a single footprint... Astrid: And no eye witnesses... Ruffnut: Huh, and you call yourselves detectives? Hiccup: Uh, first of all, no, we don't call ourselves detectives, and second, what's so obvious? Ruffnut: What you're looking for, is not just a metal thief, It's a ghost metal thief. Uh huh! Hiccup: Well, that was helpful, as usual. Astrid: It's getting late. We'll start again in the morning. Hiccup: Uhh, huh? Toothless, Toothless, what the, TOOTHLESS!!! Hiccup: Are they... Smokebreaths? Hiccup: Hey, you get your hands off that! Well, bud, It looks like we found our thief. Fishlegs: The thief hit you guys too, huh? Snotlout: I feel naked without my helmet. Tuffnut: Me too. But I made a sketch of the thief. It came to me in a dream, see, my self conscience is working overtime. Like a sports team that just can't win. Astrid: Um, Tuffnut, that's you. Tuffnut: No it's not. Fishlegs: Yes it is. Tuffnut: No, it isn't. I think I'd know myself if I... Hmm... wrong picture. Hiccup: Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts